


fourth of july

by whistlingwindtree



Series: amuse-bouche [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: prompt: "shut up and kiss me"





	fourth of july

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XOLove47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/gifts).



> written for the [AoS Fic Net 2.0's Drabble Challenge!](https://aosficnet2.tumblr.com/post/185965137144/hello-aos-fans-were-excited-to-announce-julys/)

Fireworks sounded in the distance, and Daisy’s eyes misted as the night sky was painted in colorful red, white, and blue stars.

“Reminds me of New Years,” Robbie said, gruffly. He’d snuck up next to her, their shoulders touching. 

“It’s the Fourth of July, silly.” Daisy smiled. “Happy Independence Day.”

Robbie brushed his fingers with hers. “It’s meaningless.” He surveyed the SHIELD workers and their families on blankets in the park, opening coolers, laughing and talking. “All of this is.” 

“You’re wrong,” Daisy breathed, resting her head on his shoulder, inhaling the night air. It was muggy, as summers were, and crickets chirped in the distance. Director Mackenzie, under the advisement of Leo and Jemma Fitz, was keen on work/life balance of SHIELD employees and implemented cookouts for the major holidays. 

“Death is so close,” Robbie whispered. He couldn’t forget his sojourn in Hell. “With judgment and damnation.”

“As well as hope and forgiveness. And _life_.” Daisy threaded her hand with his. They were friends, nothing more but she needed to feel him close to her.

Robbie grew silent as she stroked his palm. 

Daisy was his angel.

“I wish I could have that,” Robbie looked away, ashamed. “Forgiveness.”

“Hey, don’t sound like that.” Daisy tugged his hand so they could sit down on the grass. “You deserve more than the Ghost Rider.”

“I _died_ that night, remember?” Robbie scoffed. “I _sold_ my soul. I don’t deserve anything good.”

Daisy tipped her face to the moonlight and closed her eyes, unsure of what to say. Robbie was right. He’d made a deal with a Vengeance Demon, and was a murderer. 

But he was more than that, right?

  
“Robbie?” She sidled closer, steeling herself to make the move she’d been dreaming and fantasizing about. “Shut up and kiss me already. ”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
